


Wall

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Archival Fic, Don't copy to another site, Gen, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: Should have listened to the bear, Squee.
Relationships: Johnny "Nny" C. & Todd "Squee" Casil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Coyo's Halloween Fics





	Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Back to working on moving stuff over from the spambot...this is part of the Halloween 2008 "13 things" collection, filling the "Elder Gods" square.

_Well, this is just lovely_ , Shmee grumbles from the safety of Squee's arms. Nny clenches his fist on the hilt of his knife. Fucking bear. He'd shred the thing, but he can't deal with sad faces on little Squees, and the kid still thinks the fuzzy bastard is his friend. _Now do you see, Todd? If you'd just listened to what I told you_ \--

"But strangers with candy are bad!"

_Yeeees_ , the bear allows grudgingly, _but at least you'd be across town right now_.

Nny narrows his eyes, grips the knife a little tighter. "Are you saying you knew this was going to happen? Tonight?"

Shmee sniffs, which is a pretty good trick considering that he's a stuffed fucking bear. _Actually, by my calculations, you're three days overdue. Congratulations_.

Somewhere further down the block, something goes _crunch_ and then _boom_. He's not exactly sure how the wall monster got out of the house in the first place, but at least he doesn't have to wonder anymore whether it's all in his head. Of course, the fact that it's _not_ in his head might just be the entire problem.

Squee looks down at the bear, up at Johnny. His eyes are very big and very bright, but Nny thinks the kid is doing okay, considering. "Where...where do you think it's going? Is it looking for us?"

It does seem to be getting closer, and he would've sworn they lost it when they ducked through the neighborhood crack house. He thinks about that, listening to the screams and the utter lack of police sirens. Then he grins.

"Hey," he says. "You know the way to Pepito's house, right?"

Squee opens his mouth, closes it. "Um...yes?"

"Great! I'll drive. You navigate."

_Just like Thelma and Louise_ , Shmee mutters, managing a long-suffering sigh somehow.

"And if we need a distraction," Johnny says through gritted teeth, "I'm going to throw the fucking bear out the window."

Squee doesn't argue, just gets a chokehold around Shmee's neck that shuts the thing up nicely and follows along gamely in his wake.


End file.
